My Beloved Doctorhyung
by pigfaaarts
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! / Changmin pikir dengan Yunho datang, malam itu akan jadi spesial, tapi ternyata sebaliknya. Kesalahpahaman pun terjadi! HOMIN Fic/shou-ai, AU/RnR please? Gomawo
1. Chapter 1

**Have a nice reading time~^^**

* * *

><p>Jung Yunho, 25 tahun, seorang dokter anak di Seoul National Hospital. Sangat menyukai anak-anak begitu pun sebaliknya. Anak-anak menyukainya karena kepribadiannya yang ramah, baik, dan bersuara lembut. Selain itu anak-anak menyukai dokter tampan itu karena setiap usai diperiksa atau sehabis bermain dengannya, mereka pasti diberi permen atau coklat.<p>

Tapi ada satu yang kurang dari Dokter Jung ini, yaitu, ia masih jomblo—alias tidak punya kekasih. Itu sebabnya, banyak yeojya muda yang sering mengantar keponakan mereka yang mau diperiksa ke situ jika sedang sakit. _Awesome_ =.=

* * *

><p>"Dokter, apa Anda tidak lelah bermain dengan anak-anak itu?" tanya seorang suster wanita pada Yunho yang terus menerus bermain dengan anak-anak yang dirawat inap karena sedang tidak ada pasien sejak tadi pagi.<p>

"Ani, tentu saja tidak, Hyohyeon-ah. Tidakkah kau lihat, anak-anak ini butuh teman bermain?" jawab Yunho. Suster yang diketahui bernama Hyohyeon itu menggelengkan kepalanya, maklum dengan sikap Yunho yang memang sudah begini sejak pertama mengenalnya.

"Oh iya, ini ada pasien, Dok... Ini catatannya..." ucap Hyohyeon sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk mengerti sambil menerima kertas itu. "Anak-anak, Dokter Jung harus memeriksa orang lain dulu. Kalian tunggu di sini ya?" pamitnya kemudian. Anak-anak itu mengangguk mengerti.

Ia pun meninggalkan anak-anak itu dan masuk ke ruang prakteknya. "Silakan masuk, err, Kibum-ah..." Yunho mempersilakan pasiennya masuk. Anak bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu masuk di antar seorang namja jangkung yang terlihat masih muda. Yunho sempat terpana melihat wajah manis namja tinggi itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mentup pintu kemudian duduk di hadapan 2 orang tadi.

"Jadi, Anda orang tua dari Kibum-ah?" tanya Yunho sambil membaca kertas yang diberi suster Hyohyeon tadi.

"A-ani yo. Aku pamannya..." jawab namja itu terlihat... gugup? Yunho tersenyum.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Jadi... Kibum-ah... Kamu sakit panas ya?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum. Anak itu hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, sini, kita periksa detak jantung dulu..." ajak Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada anak itu.

"...Changmin-jusshi, B-Bummie gak mau dicuntik..." gumam Kibum sembari bersembunyi dibalik punggung namja yang ternyata bernama Changmin.

"Tidak akan, Bummie-ah... Kamu enggak akan diapa-apain kok. Ayo i-ikutin D-Dokter Jung..." suruh Changmin. Kibum perlahan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menerima uluran tangan Yunho.

* * *

><p>"Emmm, baiklah... <em>K-kamsahamida<em>, Dokter Jung..." ucap Changmin seusai Kibum diperiksa.

"Ne, _cheonmaneyo_, Changmin-sshi... Jangan lupa antibiotik-nya dibeli di counter obat bawah... Berikan resep ini, ne?" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan selembar kertas berisi resep obat. Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia menerima kertas itu sambil sibuk menatap Dokter tampan di depannya tanpa merespon Kibum yang minta gendong.

"Changmin-jusshi! Gendong! Gedoong!" rengek Kibum kesal. Changmin baru tersadar dan mengangkat Kibum ke gendongannya.

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil melihat kejadian di depannya. "Oh iya, ini, karena Kibum-ah sudah jadi anak baik, Dokter Jung kasih ini ya?" ucapnya sambil memberikan permen coklat pada Kibum. Dan diterima dengan antusias.

Namun saat Kibum mau membuka bungkus permennya, kepalanya dijitak oleh paman mudanya dengan keras.

"Jangan lupa bilang terima kasih,_ pabbo_! Bilang sekarang!" marah Changmin, yah meski tidak betulan. Kibum hanya mem-pout kan bibir mungilnya—persis kebiasaan appa-nya...

"Ne.. _Gomawo yo_, Doktel Jung..." ucap Kibum. Yunho tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Kibum. Dan sekarang, giliran Changmin yang mem-pout kan bibir ranumnya. Cemburu? Mungkin... Yunho yang melihat kejadian lucu itu menahan tawanya dan segera merogoh saku jasnya. Mengambil permen coklat yang sama dengan punya Kibum.

"Changmin-sshi, ini buatmu..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum—terus. Membuat Changmin terkaget dan pipinya merona dengan bersamaan. Ia menerima permen itu dengan tangan sedikit, bergetar? Ya, bergetar... "Jangan cemberut lagi, ne? Jadi jelek nanti..." lanjut dokter tampan itu sambil tersenyum, membuat mata musangnya yang sipit jadi lebih sipit.

"_K-kamsahamida_, Dokter Jung..." ucapnya malu-malu sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, _cheonmaneyo_..." ucap dokter berusia muda tersebut. "Sekarang cepatlah beli antibiotik sebelum sakitnya Kibum makin parah..."

"N-ne..." balas Changmin sebelum akhirnya pergi dari situ.

**Yunho POV**

"N-ne..." jawab Changmin-sshi saat kusuruh cepat beli antibiotik. Tak lama setelah itu, ia pun akhirnya hilang dari pengelihatanku. Aku pun kembali menuju ruang anak-anak yang dirawat inap itu.

Hm, tentu saja tanpa melepaskan Changmin-sshi dari pikiranku. Entahlah, baru pertama kali aku merasakan yang seperti ini. Hah~ salahkan wajahnya yang sangat manis, bibirnya yang ranum, serta mata indanya yang mirip boneka kesayanganku, Bambi... Hey! Jangan tertawakan aku hanya karena itu! Tak apakan seorang dokter dewasa sepertiku mempunyai boneka kesayangan seperti itu? Sudahlah, Bambi dikesampingkan, yang jelas sekarang, malaikat bernama Changmin itu sudah merebut hatiku...

**Yunho POV end**

Yunho pun kembali bermain dengan pasien-pasien kecilnya. Namun kira-kira 10 menit setelah itu, suster Hyohyeon datang sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil yang sangat diingatnya...

"K-Kibum-ah? Kenapa kamu ada bersama suster Hyohyeon? Hyohyeon-ah, kenapa dia ada bersamamu?" tanya Yunho bertubi-tubi.

"Huff~ tenang, Dok... Begini, tadi dia terlihat sedang kebingungan dekat lift. Saat kutanya dia bilang ingin bertemu kau... Jadi kubawa kesini..." jawab Hyohyeon sambil memberikan Kibum ke gendongan Yunho.

"Yasudah, kau kerja lagi saja, Hyohyeon-ah, _gomawo_..." ucap Yunho dan dibalas dengan senyuman plus anggukan dari suster cantik itu.

"Kibum-ah, kenapa kamu di sini? Mana Changmin-sshi? Bukankah tadi kau bersamanya...?" tanya Yunho yang sudah menurunkan Kibum dari gendongannya.

"Changmin-jusshi lagi beli obat di bawah. Bummie naik sendili ke cini. Mau undang Doktel Jung makan di lumah Bummie. Soalnya Doktel Jung ngasih Bummie cama Changmin-jusshi pelmen... Masakan appa Bummie enak kok, Dok... Mau yah?" ajak Kibum sambil masih mengunyah permen coklat yang diberi Yunho tadi.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Serius? Memang sama appa-nya Kibum boleh?" tanyanya.

"Boleh! Appa kan olangnya baik!" jawab Kibum yakin. Yunho tersenyum lagi.

"Hm.. Baiklah, nanti Dokter Jung akan datang. Nah, sekarang ayo kembali ke tempat pamanmu itu... Nanti dia khawatir, ayo, kugendong..." tawar Yunho. Kibum pun mengangguk dan langsung naik ke gendongan Yunho...

**Changmin POV**

_Aigoo~_ ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dokter setampan itu... Dan rasanya aku _love at first sight_ padanya. Lihatlah! Mata musangnya yang sipit, bibir hatinya dan tubuh maskulinnya yang terbalut pakaian dan jas putih tadi...!

Aish, tanpa aku sadari aku sudah ada di counter obat. Aku memanggil apoteker yang bertugas di situ dan memberikan resep yang tadi diberi D-dokter Jung... _Aigo_, Shim Changmin, menyebut namanya saja segugup itu!

Tapi sebentar, rasanya ada yang tertinggal...

"Bummie-ah—" panggilku tercekat saat menyadari anak itu tidak ada bersamaku. _Pabbo ya_, kau Shim Changmin! Bagus! Kalau dia hilang, appa-nya yang menyeramkan itu bisa marah-marah padaku. Jae-hyung memang benar-benar menyeramkan jika sedang marah, seperti ibu-ibu -,-

Aku pun segera lari meninggalkan counter obat dan menuju lift. Lama sekali! Cepat bodoh... Ya Tuhan, lamaaaa! Sial! Aku naik tangga sajalah!

Ngomong-ngomong Jae-hyung, kalian mungkin bingung siapa dia. Kuperkenalkan, dia adalah kakak sepupuku—umurnya 25. Namja yang diberi gelar namja cantik itu adalah appa-nya Bummie-ah... Mereka benar-benar mirip, sama-sama ribet...

Dan diriku sendiri, ya Shim Changmin—umur 23... Aku adalah namja tampan yang sering jadi suruhan Jae-hyung, hiks, kejam...

Akhirnya, sampai juga dilantai 3. Rasanya sesak, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu, aku 'kan sering berenang. Aku pun terus berlari, tak peduli pada sekitar karena memang di sini lumayan sepi.

'_Ah, dari pertigaan ini tinggal belok kiri. Aku yakin Bummie-ah bersama Dokter Jung..._' batinku.

Dan saat aku berbelok, aku tidak memperhatikan ada orang di situ dan...

'BRAK—'

**Changmin POV end**

'BRAK—'

"_A-appo_..." keluh Changmin yang jatuh akibat menabrak seseorang tadi.

"Changmin-jusshi, _gwenchana_?" tanya sebuah suara yang dikenali Changmin.

"B-Bummie-ah dan... D-dokter J-Jung?" pekik Changmin dengan perasaaan kaget, bersalah, sekaligus malu...

* * *

><p><strong>###To Be Continued###<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Firstly, _annyeong haseyo_~ Kedua, saya mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat reader yang udah sengaja mampir buat baca fic abal ini... Jujur loh, pertama bikin FF HoMin, suasana jadi agak gimana gitu... Hehe... Oh Iya! Fic ini aku bikin twoshoot (hm, atau threeshoot deh ^^''), jadi, minta dukungan(dan kritik serta saran)nya dengan me-review nee?

Okay, _Kamsahamida_ and _then click the review button_! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is done! Enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>'BRAK—'<p>

"_A-appo_..." keluh Changmin yang jatuh akibat menabrak seseorang tadi.

"Changmin-jusshi, _gwenchana_?" tanya sebuah suara yang dikenali Changmin.

"B-Bummie-ah dan... D-dokter J-Jung?" pekik Changmin dengan perasaaan kaget, bersalah, sekaligus malu.

"Changmin-jusshi _pabbo ya_! Doktel Jung jangan ditiduli telus-telusan! Nanti doktel kesakitaan~" Kibum kecil memperingati Changmin. Changmin malah nge_blush_ sendiri. Kibum menarik tangannya dengan tenagakecilnya dan Changmin pun segera berdiri. Yunho hanya terkekeh sambil ikut berdiri.

"_Mian_,_ mianhae_, Dokter Jung! _Jeongmal mianhae_!" Changmin dengan tersipu meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badan.

"_Gwenchana yo_, Changmin-sshi.." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Changmin menggeleng sambil terus menunduk. Namja jangkung itu rupanya masih sangat merasa bersalah, lihatlah, dia tidak berani memandang muka Yunho, sama sekali.

Hening. Sampai...

"Ne, ne, Changmin-jusshi! Kibum tadi ajak Doktel Jung ke lumah untuk makan malam belsama kita!" Kibum menginterupsi. Changmin kaget dan langsun memandang keponakannya yang sedikit dodol itu.

"_Mwo_? Kau apa, Bummie?!" suara Changmin menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"Jadi.. Begini Changmin-sshi, tadi Kibum meminta saya untuk datang ke rumahnya nanti sore untuk makan malam. Kibum bilang tidak apa-apa, nanti dia yang bicara pada appanya. Tapi.. Apakah kau keberatan?" malah Yunho yang menjawab. Jadi makin malu kan Changmin, udah teriak, didepan Dokter Jung, dijawab sama orangnya langsung pula.

"E,eh! _A-Ani ya_! Sama sekali tidak, kok! Malah aku senang!" Changmin spontan menjawab. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya. Senang? _Senang_? _Crap_, Changmin, maksudnya apa? "Eh bukan maksudnya, bukan senang, tapi.. Err, senang karena bisa.. Anda sudah baik dokter, jadi.. Yah, tentu saja, mengapa tidak.."

Changmin menjawab dengan gelagapan membuat Yunho terkekeh. Changmin _blushing_ makin parah.

"Aku mengerti... _Kamsahamida_, ne. Atas undangannya. Sekarang pulanglah, appa Kibum nanti menunggu." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, s-saya pamit dulu, sampai ketemu... n-nanti sore.." Sebisa mungkin Changmin pamit dengan gaya _biasa_ saja. Tapi apa daya, cara bicaranya yang gugupp itu membuat gayanya jadi _tidak biasa_. Yunho hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Dadaaaah, Doktel Jung!" Kibum yang sekarang ada dipangkuan Changmin melambai pada Yunho yang langsung dibalas, tentunya.

**Yunho POV**

Changmin-sshi pun hilang dari pandanganku saat pintu lift di ujung lorong tertutup. Aaah, ini gila. Dia sangat manis terutama saat menundukk tadi. Dan hey, bolehkah aku berseri-seri karena tadi Changmin-sshi jatuh di atasku? Kurasa boleh, tak ada larangan kaaan..

Ah iya, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang saja. Supaya ada waktu untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Aku kembali ke ruanganku dan menemukan Hyoyeon-ah sedang membereskan peralatanku.

"Hyoyeon-ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku ada rencana nanti sore, jadi mau pulang sekarang. Untuk siap-siap.." ucapku sambil membuka jas dokter yang ku kenakan.

"Dokter Jung Yunho, tidak biasanya ada rencana saat hari-hari biasa... Sepenting apa memangnya, Dok?" balas Hyoyeon-ah.

"Kau tahu pasien tadi, anak bernama Kim Kibum, ia mengajakku makan malam dirumahnya."

"Dan? Kau terima? Tidak biasanya, dok, tidak biasanya. Jangan-jangan bukan karena makan malamnya, hm? Pasti karenaaa... Pamannya pasien tadi 'kan?" tebak Hyoyeon-ah. Dan tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Ah—Itu.. Ehehehe, jangan bilang pada siapapun, ne?" Aku hanya bisa nyengir.

"Ahahaa, kau memang seperti buku yang terbuka.. Ne, ne..Arraseo. Cepatlah pulang kalau begitu. Nanti biar aku beritahu yang lain.."

Seperti biasa, Hyoyeon-ah memang bisa diandalkan. "Gomawo yo, Hyoyeon-ah!" Aku langsung meninggalkan ruangan setelah pamit pada Hyoyeon-ah dan langsung bergegas pulang.

**Yunho POV End**

* * *

><p>"Aku pulaaang!" suara lengkingan seorang Shim Changmin terdengar sampai ke dapur kediaman Kim.<p>

"Yaa, Minnie! Jangan berteriak bisa kan?" sahut sebuah suara yang merdu. Kim Jaejoong. Appa-nya Kibum.

"Ne, Jae-hyung, akan ada tamu sore ini, datang untuk makan malam!" balas Changmin tidak menghiraukan Jaejooong.

"Mwoo? Tamu? Siapa?" jawab Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari dapur sambil membawa senampan _cupcake_.

"Tanya saja anakmu ini. Oh, aku minta satu!" Changmin menyambar _tiga_ buah _cupcake_. "Kalau perlu aku, aku ada di kamar, ne!" lanjut Changmin sambil lari ka atas.

"Minnie—! Ah, dasar anak itu. Ne, Bummie, ada apa sebenarnya?" Jaejoong menghela napas, maklum dengan sikap Changmin yang memangnya begitu.

"Appa, Bummie tadi dipeliksa sama doktel yang baik. Doktel Jung. Yaudah Bummie suluh Doktel Jung dateng ke sini buat makan baleng... Heheee.. Appa gak marah kan?" Kibum dengan logat imutnya menjelaskan perkara tadi.

"AH! Bummie! Kenapa mendadak sekali! Appa belum sempat memikirkan apa yang harus dimasak! Bummie, bantu Appa sekarang jugaa! Ayo!" Jaejoong panik sendiri sedangkan Kibum hanya cengengesan dan mengikuti appa-nya lari ke dapur.

**Changmin POV**

Keributan apaa itu di bawah. Yah, sudah biasa sih sebenarnya, kalo Jae-hyung suka rusuh sendiri. Dia memang seperti umma-umma. Tapi syukurlah dia tidak marah, jadi... Dokter Jung bisa datang nanti. Aaaah! Kenapa aku jadi tidak sabar beginii!

Ah _cupkcake_nya! Hampir lupaaa. Hebat juga berarti Dokter Jung bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari makanan. Jadi begini yaah, yang namanya cinta. Seperti yang dirasakan Jae-hyung pada HeeSung-noona dulu.. Ya mungkin sampai sekarang..

Okey, lupakan masalah itu atau aku akan menangis.. lebih baik sekarang aku makan _cupcake_-nya sebelum aku lupakan lagi..

**Changmin POV End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Yunho's place, 15:30 PM*<strong>_

"Hm, Dokter Jung yang jomblo selama 25 tahun, akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Paman seorang pasien~ Hngg, masih untung bukan jatuh cinta pada pasiennya. Bisa dibilang pedofil kau, oppa..." seorang yeoja muda yang diketahui bernama Jung Jihye—adik Yunho—menggerutu. Mengapa? Oh, ternyata sedari tadi oppa-nya minta saran dan mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Jihye.

"Yaa, Jihye-ah! Jahat sekali kau, bukannya beri oppa-mu saran malah menggerutu. Kau tau sendiri aku baru merasakan lagi yang namanya jatuh cinta 'kan.." Yunho merasa tidak terbantu oleh komentar Jihye yang bahkan malah mengatainya pedofil.

"Ne, terserah oppa sajaa. Cepatlah bersiap-siap, Dokter. Nanti terlambat ke rumah—'gebetan-kedua-oppa-sejak-terakhir-ditolak-waktu-SMA'" tega sekali Jihye, jadi mengingatkan Yunho pada kisah cintanya waktu 'itu'.

"Jihyee-ah! Aku tidak mau ingat-ingat hal itu! Aku sekarang punya seseorang lain yang aku yakin akan berhasil aku dapatkan kali ini!" ucap Yunho dengan semangat berkobar. Jihye hanya memutar matanya dan meninggalkan Yunho ke kamarnya.

"Yah, Jihye-ah kau selalu begitu! Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap dan pergi! Jangan merindukan aku!" Yunho pun masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jihye bukannya tidak peduli, dia peduli pada oppa nya, sangat, bahkan. Dia juga turut senang oppa nya ternyata bisa jatuh cinta lagi—ternyata. Tapi mungkin memang sikapnya yang agak _tsundere_ membuatnya begitu.. Maklum lah, remajaa~

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Changmin's place, 17:00PM*<strong>_

"Minnie! Kau sudah benarkan penampilanmu kan! Jangan pakai baju rumah! Tapi jangan juga pakai yang formal! Yang pantas saja! Dan—yaa! Bummie! Jangan geserkan taplak mejanya atau semua makanannya jatuh!" terdengar teriakan Jaejoong di seisi rumah.

Changmin hanya menggumam sambil turun dari tangga. "Ne, ne.. Aku sudah pakai baju yang _pantas _daritadi juga.. Kau saja yang rusuh sendiri, hyung!"

"Tamu itu penting Changminnie! Ingat itu!"

"Hmm," gumam Changmin sambil turun ke ruang TV. Kalau tamunya bukan Dokter Jung, dia sudah memilih mengurung diri di kamar, mengasing, pura-pura tak ada.

_Ting tong~_

Mendengar bunyi bel Changmin langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu depan sambil sebelumnya berteriak "Aku yang buka!" mengakibatkan Jaejoong yang baru mau beranjak dari dapur menggelengkan kepalanya—heran dengan Changmin.

"Ehm," deham Changmin saat tepat akan membuka pintu. Maksudnya untuk meredam kegugupannya...

_Krieeet.._

_DEG!_

"S-selamat sore, D-dokter Jung.."

Sapa Changmin pada Dokter Jung—yah, Yunho—yang merupakan tamu yang Changmin tunggu-tunggu daritadi.

Yunho membalas dengan senyuman hangatnya dan membalas, "Terima kasih untuk undangannya, Changmin-sshi."

Changmin pun bergeser sedikit untuk membiarkan Yunho masuk. Saat Yunho membuka sepatunya, dan ada saat jeda yang canggung. Sebelum suara Jaejoong memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Changmin-ah! Ajak Dokter Jung masuk ke ruang makan!"

"Ne ne, hyung!" balas Changmin menanggapi Jaejoong yang berteriak-teriak begitu. Dia sendiri yang bilang tamu itu penting, tapi juga dia sendiri yang berteriak seperti umma-umma di depan tamu. Yunho hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Changmin yang sudah 1000% malass mendengar suara tadi. Bicarakan 'suara tadi', Yunho jadi teringat seseorang dari masa lalunya, tapi—

"Mari, Dokter Jung, Jae-hyung sudah siapkan makanannya di ruang makan—pasti. Dia sangat perfeksionis, kau tidak akan kecewa mencoba masakannya." suara Changmin menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya. Ah, lucu juga mendengar Changmin ternyata masih memuji 'orang tadi'—hyungnya katanya—padahal tadi Changmin menunjukkan ekspresi malas-sekali-menanggapi-hyungnya. Tapi—_Jae_-hyung? Yunho semakin penasaran dengan hyungnya Changmin ini...

Sesampai di ruang makan, Changmin mempersilahkan Yunho masuk duluan yang langsung disambut oleh Kibum.

"Selamat data— YUNHO-AH?!" Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sedang membawa nampan berisi sup kimchi langsung berteriak dan hampir menumpahkan masakannya. Hampir.

"J-Jaejoongie?! Kim Jaejoong! Kau Kim Jaejoong 'kan?!" Yunho yang sedang menggendong Kibum melonjak kaget melihat Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak beremu," Yunho menurunkan Kibum dari pangkuannya dan beranjak menuju Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

Oke, melihat hal itu, Changmin merasa dirinya disambar petir. Apa-apaan adegan ini? Dokter Jung yang dia sukai, datang kerumahnya untuk makan malam, dan malah memeluk hyungnya, bukan dia. Memang Changmin bukan siapa-siapa, tapi tetap saja mengharapkan pelukan dari orang yang kita suka tidak salah bukan?

"Jaejoongie, Changmin-sshi itu adikmu—adik sepupumu? Sangat aneeh! Dunia memang sempit, bukan?" ucap Yunho sambill melepas pelukannya dari Jaejoong. Changmin dapat melihat Yunho sangat senang bertemu Jaejoong. Changmin ingin mengubur diri sekarang juga.

"Ne! Benar! Kebetulan sekali bukan! Inilah yang mereka sebut takdir! Kita bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama lewat anakku dan Minnie-ah! Dan ayolah, panggilan macam apa itu, 'Changmin-sshi'! Minnie-ah! Panggil dia seperti itu!" Jaejoong tertawa sendiri mendengar Yunho memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan formal. 'Apa-apaan kau Jae-hyung! Seenaknya menyuruh Dokter Jung memanggilku seperti itu! Seharusnya aku sendiri yang meminta dia memanggil aku seperti itu! Sialaaaan!' umpat Changmin dalam hati.

"Ehm—bukankah tadinya kita mau makan malam? Mengapa malah jadi reunian begini?" sindir Changmin. Ah, biarlah Yunho melihat sisi buruknya, pikirnya. Yunho saja tidak peduli dan malah asik bercengkrama dengan Jaejoong.

"Ne, ne, _mianhae_, Minnie. Ayo kita makan. Eh mana Bummie? Dia daritadi aku biarkan saja,"

"Salah hyung sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan teman lama, sampai anak sendiri dilupakan. Tuh, dia sedang nonton TV." Changmin membalas dengan ekspresi kesal.

Jaejoong heran sengan anak ini, sesaat tadi dia terlihat bersemangat, tapi setelah Yunho datang, dia jadi tidak bersemangat. Aneh, pikirnya. Ia pun tidak mau memperdulikannya dan langsung memanggil Kibum untuk ikut serta bersama mereka.

Dan waktu makan malam ini adalah waktu yang paling mengesalkan untuk Changmin. Changmin harus duduk di sebelah Kibum, mengurusi bocah ini yang tidak bisa mengambil supnya sendiri, sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa. Begitulah suasana makan malam yang sedang dilewati Changmin.

Yang Changmin dengar sepanjang makan malam berlangsung hanya"Ingat waktu itu—" atau "Kau sangat aneh waktu SMA—" atau "Kau benar-benar berbeda—" atau "Waktu itu kau—" dan lain-lain.

Dan akhirnya membludaklah kekesalan Changmin saat Yunho mengelap sup yang tertinggal sisi bibir Jaejoong. Ia menggebrak meja dan pergi keluar dari rumah begitu saja. Meninggalkan Yunho, Jaejoong dan Kibum keheranan.

"Ada apa dengan Changmin-jusshi, umma?" tanya Kibum polos.

"Appa, Bummie! Appa!" Jaejoong, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kibum malah mengurut jidatnya kesal karena Kibum memanggilnya umma di depan Yunho.

"Ehm, ne, kau tahu Yun, Changmin tidak pernah begitu sebelumnya. Aku tidak mengerti tapi pasti ada kaitannya denganmu, karena dia berbeda saat dia bilang kau akan datang kesini. Dia lebih berminat ikut makan malam dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya, dan aku mengusulkan, susul dia Yunho-ah, mungkin dia lebih membutuhkan kau sekarang.." Jaejoong berbicara seakan dia _mengerti_ apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin.

Yunho yang masih agak bingung hanya menuruti Jaejoong dan menyusul Changmin.

**Changmin POV**

Sialan! Apa-apaan itu! Tidakkah Jae-hyung tahu aku suka pada Dokter Jung? Oke, dia memang tidak tahu, tapi bisakah dia tidak berlaku seperti itu. Seperti aku tidak ada di situ dan menikmati waktunya berdua dengan Dokter Jung.

Aku merasakan mataku sedikit memanas, tapi yang jelas hatiku lebih panas. Sial, sial, sial.

Aku berlari ke taman dekat rumah. Mendudukan diri di bangku taman yang terletak tepat di tengah taman, dengan air mancur di depannya. Aaaah, sial, kenapa harus suka pada Dokter Jung, kenapa harus mengundang Dokter Jung datang dan bernostalgia—bermesraan—bersama Jae-hyung. Salahkan Bummie. Semua salah bocah itu.

"Changmin-ah!" aku mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Dokter Jung. Pasti, aku hafal suaranya. Aku mau pergi, berlari lagi tapi saat aku mau beranjak, ada sesuatu yang menahanku.

Dokter Jung. Memegang tanganku dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Dan, ya Tuhaan, dia tidak bisa melihatku dalam keadaan hampir menangis begini! Aku coba lepaskan tangannya, tapi sayang dia lebih kuat. Aku pun duduk kembali dan dia duduk di sebelahku.

**Normal POV**

"Changmin-ah! Kenapa kau menggebrak meja dan berlari begitu saja? Ada apa?" tanyanya seperti orang tolol—oke mungkin 'tolol' hanya pendapat Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa... Kembali saja bersama Jae-hyung dan Bummie. Aku hanya mau sendiri sekarang," jawab Changmin dingin."

"Tapi Jae-hyung mu khawatir, kau tahu itu, ayo kembali, Changmin-ah—"

"Jae-hyung lagi, Jae-hyung lagi! Kalau dia khawatir mengapa tidak dia saja yang menyusulku?! Lagian bukannya bagus aku meninggalkan kalian berduaan saja! Kalian jadi bisa bernostalgia kan! Aku hanya jadi orang ketiga disana—oke karena ada Kibum tidak juga tapi tetap saja aku seperti hama pengganggu antara kalian! Seperti orang tolol rasanya! Kalau kau suka Jae-hyung y—"

Omelan Changmin terhenti karena Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya. Changmin yang kaget hanya bisa mematung, tidak meronta tidak juga membalas rasanya cukup, Yunho melepas pelukannya sambil menggumam "mianhae yo" sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Apa-apaan itu ta—"

"Ehm, sebentar, Changmin-ah. Mianhae sebelumnya, tiba-tiba memeluk seperti tadi... Tapi aku hanya... ya, tidak mau terjadi salah paham lebih parah," potong Yunho. Sebelum sempat Changmin membalas, dia kembali berbicara, "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu, ne? Mianhae tadi aku sempat mengacuhkanmu tadi.. Aku hanya... terkejut bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Dia adalah teman SMA-ku.. dan... yah, ehm.."

Changmin bisa melihat kalau Yunho ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi dia hanya bisa diam. Tidak mau terlihat terlalu ingin tahu di depan Yunho, maklum, masih sedikit kesal..

"...Dia adalah orang pertama yang mencuri hatiku..."

JDER—!

Changmin seperti tersambar petir mendengarnya. Oke bisakah ini bertambah lebih buruk? Mungkin sehabis itu Yunho akan mengajak Jaejoong kencan dan mereka akan menikah dan setelahnya Changmin tidak akan mendapat jatah makanan banyak seperti sekarang—bukan, bukan begitu—Setelah mereka menikah Changmin akan semakin sakit hati melihat mereka bermesraan setiap hari, dan setelah itu... setelah itu...

Dia sadar hatinya sakit sekali, dia bertemu dengan Yunho, jatuh hati, dan belum sehari hatinya sudah dihancurkan begitu saja. Tapi yang tidak dia sadari adalah matanya yang memanas, dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Air matanya meluncur tanpa seizinnya, dan dia relfek berdiri, namun dia tidak mengerti, mengapa Yunho masih saja menahan tangannya. Ah mungkin dia akan minta restu atau semacamnya. Changmin merutuki air matanya yang memaksa menuruni wajahnya.

"Changmin-ah, kumohon, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu. Tapi itu dulu. Aku bersumpah. Aku mempertahankan perasaanku itu hanya 5 tahun," jelas Yunho. _Hanya_, pikir Changmin. "Karena setahun setelah lulus dia ternyata sudah punya tunangan," lanjutnya dengan suara sedikit berguncang.

"Tapi sekarang dia sudah sendiri lagi 'kan? Jadi kenapa tidak kau ajak kencan saja dia, mungkin dia akan menerimanya setelah 7 tahun kemudian," balas Changmin dengan nada sarkastik. Persetan dengan Yunho, mungkin setelah ini dia akan _ilfeel_ dan tidak akan repot-repot meminta restu Changmin

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Yah, hal itu mungkin saja terjadi," tiba-tiba Yunho bersuara. "Tetapi tidak sekarang. Tidak nanti. Karena aku sudah tidak ada perasaan apa untuk Jae."

Nada bicaranya benar-benar halus. Membuat Changmin jatuh lebih dalam lagi kedalam kharisma seorang Jung Yunho. Dan tunggu—tidak ada perasaan lagi?

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak ada perasaan lagi, Changmin-ah. Maksudnya, aku tidak lagi mengejarnya, itu semua sudah kulupakan, perasaanku untuknya sudah hilang. Kuakui aku senang bertemu dengannya, namun perasaan senang itu hanya karena kita pernah berteman sangat dekat. Hanya sebatas teman."

"...Mengapa?"

Yunho menghela napas. "Karena kau, Changmin-ah. Karena kau ada," jawabnya. "Sebelum kau bertanya mengapa lagi, aku akan menjelaskannya duluan. Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi padanya, karena saat pertama kau masuk ke ruang praktekku, kau telah menarikku kembali ke dalam perangkap yang pernah menghancurkanku sebelumnya. Perangkap itu disebut cinta, Changmin-ah."

DEG—!

Changmin terkejut, JELAS. Setelah dia pikir Yunho akan kembali jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong—bahkan sampai membayangkan kalau dia akan minta restu—dia mendapat INI? Pernyataan cinta dari seorang Dokter yang memang telah mencuri hatinya juga. Bisakah semuanya jadi lebih indah dari ini?! Pikir Changmin.

"J-jadi kau... maksudmu... kau? Aku?" Changmin tergagap.

"Ne, Changmin-ah," Yunho mengehela napas. Lagi. "_Saranghae yo_..." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Senyum itu. YA TUHAN—senyum yang dapat membuat Changmin melupakan makanan untuk sesaat.

**Yunho POV**

"_Saranghae yo_..." ucapku. Akhirnya! Aku kalahkan rasa takutku.

Namun kulihat Changmin-ah hanya terdiam, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Dia terkejut, pasti. Siapa yang tidak, kita baru bertemu tadi siang dan sekarang aku sudah menyatakkan cinta begitu saja.

Oke, Jung Yunho, tenang. Kau harus tenang, jangan hancurkan moment seperti ini, kepanikan hanya akan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Ehm, mian, Changmin-ah.. A-aku hanya, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa aku harus menyampaikannya," ucapku. Sebelumnya aku terlihat percaya diri di depan Jihye-ah, tapi sekarang aku malah, takut. Bagaimana jika Changmin-ah menolakku? Bagaimana jika dia tidak suka padaku? Atau bahkan dia—

"...nado.." Eh? Apa tadi— "Nado saranghae yo, dokter-hyung.."

1...2...3...

OMONA! Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Ani ya, Jung Yunho, kau tidak salah dengar! Changmin-ah bilang nado saranghae yo, dokter-hyung! Sebentar, 'dokter-hyung'? Itu sedikit ganjil tapi siapa peduli! Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti dulu!

Tanpa sadar aku memeluk Changmin-ah sambil menggumamkan gomawo beberapa kali. Aku tidak tahu mengapa harus berterima kasih, aku merasa aku hanya... perlu.

**Yunho POV End**

Changmin kembali mematung karena pelukan Yunho. Tapi kali ini dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya, dia membalas memeluk Yunho, erat, seakan takut Yunho tiba-tiba berpaling pada Jaejoong kembali.

Setelah berpelukan beberapa lama, mereka melepaskan diri dan saling bertatapan. Yunho mulai mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Changmin. Kalian tahu apa maksudnya. Namun setelah tersisa beberapa mili, Changmin menjauhkan mukanya dan melihat sekilas kekecewaan dimata Yunho.

"M-Mian.. kita sebaiknya pulang sekarang. Kelakuan ibu-ibunya Jae-hyung akan kumat kalau kita tidak pulang-pulang," kata Changmin sambil tersenyum gugup dan berdiri.

Oke, Yunho bisa mengerti kalau Changmin masih malu-malu untuk berciuman, terlalu cepat, terlau cepat..

Yunho mengikuti Changmin berdiri dan tiba-tiba...

_CUP~_

Changmin mencium bibirnya sekilas dan mulai jalan duluan. Yunho bisa melihat melalui penerangan yang hanya sebuah lampu bahwa telingan Changmin memerah. Ia tersenyum. Ia tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Jaejoong saat memberi tahunya kalau ia dan Changmin sekarang resmi _bersama_.

* * *

><p><strong>###END###<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yatuhan ini fanfic udah terbengkalai selama 2 TAHUN coba-_- Mian buat reader yang sempet nunggu kemudian lost hope karena author ga lanjut-lanjut ceritanya. JEONGMAL MIANHAE~~ Dan semoga reader yang mampir bersedia buat read sama review. Kamsahamida :)


End file.
